Some current projectile guiding kits include a rear unit adapted to be connected at its rear end to a front end of a projectile and a front unit rotatably connected at its rear end to a front end of the rear unit. Typically, there is a small gap between the rear unit and the front unit to ensure uninterrupted relative rotation of the front unit with respect to the rear unit. These guiding kits typically include one or more bearings assembly positioned in, or proximal to, the gap between the rear unit and the front unit to enable the rotation of the front unit with respect to the rear unit.
In order to ensure proper operation of these guiding kits upon firing of the projectile, it is necessary to prevent dust and/or dirt from entering the gap and dirtying the bearing(s). Accordingly, these guiding kits typically include a cover that is adapted to cover the gap between the rear unit and the front unit of the kit while the projectile is not in use.
Typically, the coverings thereof have to be manually removed from the kit, for example prior to feeding the projectile into a firing chamber of a weapon. This operation may be time consuming (especially when large number of projectiles or fast firing are needed) and/or may prevent using such projectile guiding kits with projectiles for automatic weapons. Furthermore, dust and dirt accumulated within the firing chamber of the weapon may also enter the gap and dirt the bearing(s) of the guiding kit.
Accordingly, there is a need in a device for sealing projectile guiding kits during the entire life time of the kit prior to the commencing of the relative rotation following the actual firing of the projectile.